


Taking It To The Next Level

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (male) reader and Rad take their relationship to a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It To The Next Level

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ledona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledona/gifts).



> This is a male reader insert but any one can read it. This is also my first reader insert of any kind so if you have any advice you can give me, please let me know (but please do not try to be negative or rude about it).  
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Rad and you were siting on the couch in the living room of his home. For a while now, you have not been able to get the image of us fucking for the past couple of weeks. And tonight...you have finally reached your limit. You want _him_. You want him so badly that you can not even think straight any more and especially when you are around him or thinking of him. You scooted over and closer to him, quietly, hoping he would not notice. Your cock was throbbing and you felt the lust fom within you getting more intense with each passing second. Rad was unware what you were was about to do, which was a good thing, to be honest.. Suddenly, Rad felt a kiss on his neck. He jumped a bit and began to blush He clenched his fist as he felt a hard on coming on. Secretly, Rad has wanted you as well but did not know if you felt the same way about him.

“Hey...what..what are you doing?” Rad asked. You looked up at him, blushing as well. Both of you could feel the sexual tension and it felt wonderful. His beautiful eyes were looking at you, making you want him even more.

“I can not hide it any more, Rad. I want you. I wanted you for a while now. Please, Rad, let me have you.” You told him. Rad sat there for a second.

“Are you sure you want _me_?” Rad asked, starting to feel as if his erection was about to break through the seams the pant of his jumpsuit set.

“Yes, I do very much. I want you and _all_ of you. Your body, mind and voice. Do not hold back.” I told him. I kissed his cheek as I wrapped my arms around him, pressing our noses together.

“I want you, too.” Rad said, suddenly kissing me and then we began making out on his couch. We both laid down on to the couch, still making out he held one arm around me. His lips and mouth tasted like dark chocolate, which was my favorite kind. As you lifted up your head to look at him, a trail of saliva trailed from each others' mouths. Rad was panting a bit harder that before. You dove in to his neck and began kissing and sucking on it. You could hear Rad whimpering and moaning softly. You put your hand under the unzipped part of his jumpsuit jacket and black button down shirt. You began to tease his nipple with you thumb and index finger, sending chills of pleasure down Rad's spine.

“NYAH!” Rad moaned out loud. Rad's body was very sensitive from your touch. Felt nervous about his body but you kissed him and then trailed you kisses down his neck and then stopped at his chest. Rad looked at you, staring down at his chest and chest hair.

“Your chest hair is amazing.” You told him. Rad blushed a darker red across his cheeks. You ran your face through it as you kissed the middle of his chest. You sat back up and began to unzip the rest of Rad's jacket and then started to undo his belt. When undid his belt, you carefully took it off of Rad without him sitting up, which you succedded in doing and put on the coffee table but it fell of and on to the floor. Rad's full stomach was exposed which was making Rad nervous. You looked at him and smiled.

“Sexy.” You said then bit your bottom lip. You are attracted to Rad's body size and seeing the sight of his bare upper body, made your cock twitch inside your pants. Before you started on him again, Rad put his hands on the belt of your pants.

“Take them off.” Rad commanded, feeling a bit frisky and brave.

“Oh? Eager now, are we?” You asked, being playful. Rad roughly but not painfully pushed your head close to his and looked in to your eyes.

“Do I have to take them off by force?” Rad asked with a growling tone in his voice. Suddenly, you felt weak in the knees. Rad's dominance sent shivers throughtout and down your whole body. Rad let go and you began to take of your belt and then put in on the floor besides the couch. You got up from the couch and stood in front of Rad as you took off your jeans. You got back on the couch and leaned over Rad.

“Better now?” You asked him. Rad nodded yes.

“You have quite a nice size there.” Rad told you.

“And it is all for you, my love.” You told him and kissed him again before getting back to what you were doing to him before.

“Sit up.” You told Rad, in a commanding voice. Usually, Rad HATES being told/commanded to do things but for some reason, you doing that turned him on so he was not complaining about it. You sat up as Rad began to sit up and leaned up against the couch. His couch was HUGE so his legs did NOT dangle off the edge of the cushions. He sometimes slept on the couch so it was like another bed for him. Rad looked to the side of him as you looked up and down his body. He suddenly felt your hand under his chin and moved his head to look at you.

“You do not have to be shy. I love you, Cunningham.” You said to Rad and then kissed his lips. You let go of his chin and moved down to chest. You began to play with Rad's chest and then suck one of his nipples and played around with the other one with you index finger and thumb. Hearing Rad's grunts and feeling him move around was driving your mind and body crazy. You stopped sucking (but still teasing his other nipple) and looked up at Rad, who was trying to hide his face because he did not want you to see his face in pleasure even though, you told him not to hold back. An idea suddenly popped up inside your head.

“Rad.” You said to him. He moved his head but only looking at you with one eye, panting in to the cushion.

“May I take off your pants?” You asked him. Rad's eye widened and start to feel nervous. You crawled over to him and put your arms around him with your mouth near his ear.

“Rad, we can stop if you it is getting too instense for you. I want you to be comfortable not feeling like I am forcing you to do this.” You told him. Rad looked at you full face now.

“No, I want to continue. I'll be okay. I promise.” Rad said.

“Are you sure?” You asked.

“Yes. It's just that I have never done this before.” Rad replied.

“I understand.” You said to him.You kissed him and then moved back as Rad stood up near the couch and took off his pants. When they were completely off of him, Rad stood in front of you in his purple boxers.

“I know I am not a big as you but...” Rad began to say before seeing you get up and walking towards him. Both of you stood in front of each other in your underwear, looking at each other in the faces.

“You're perfect to me. I find your thick body is quite attractive. Not to mention...you do have a nice size as well.” You told Rad. Rad suddenly wrapped his arms around you and kissed you again. You wrap your arms around him as you embraced his kiss. The kiss got more intense and your body heat began to rise as both your dicks grinded against each other. You suddenly stop kissing him.

“Sit or lay down again.” You told Rad. Rad sat on the couch and you sat next to him. You began to kiss his neck again and rub his left inner thigh. Rad's panting became more deeper as you got closer to his crotch. You stopped and looked at Rad. His head was leaning against the back of the couch, now his pants and breathing were heavier and in sync with one another. Without warning, you put your hand on Rad's bulge. Rad jumped a bit on the couch with your hand still touching his bulge.

“AH!” Rad moaned. You begin moveyour hand up and down Rad's shaft and cupped his bulge a couple of time. Rad gripped one of his hands on to the couch cushion. You put your hands underneath his underwear and began to jerk him off, rubbing your thumb over the tip of his cock a couple of times and slowly down his shaft twice as well before you began to go faster. Then you took your hand out of his underwear and looked at him.

“Rad? You alright?” You asked him. Rad nodded yes quickly a couple of times, still panting a bit.

“Good. Now, lay down on your back and with your crotch facing towards me.” You tell Rad. Rad got in to position but kept his legs close. Knowing that Rad's thighs are ticklish...you put your hands on them and began tickling them. Rad began to giggle and then smiled. He finally realized that you really do want him.

“I love you.” Rad said. You look up and smile.

“I love you, too, Rad.” You said back to him. Rad spread his legs apart, exposing his erection and you can clearly see the outline of his cock.

“I was right. He really does have have quite a nice size cock there.” You whispered to yourself as you stared at Rad up and down.

“Hey.” Rad said trying to get your attention. You looked at him.

“Yes?” You asked.

“Do you want me to do any thing else?” Rad said. You giggled to yourself.

“Not at the moment, honey.” You replied. You leaned forward and smiled.

“Just relax, my love. I will be gentle unless you tell me otherewise.” You said to Rad and then kissed him once more. Kissing him was something that was pleasing to you as much as touching him and Rad touching you. You leaned back up and down towards Rad's crotch. You were now face to face with Rad's bulge. You took a breath and began kissing it up and down from tip to the bottom of his shaft.

“AH!” Rad moaned. You only just started and Rad felt like he could burst at any moment. You sat up and put your hands on the band of Rad's purple boxers.

“Do you usually wear silk?” You asked.

“Not...not usually.” Rad replied.

“Oh? May I take them off?” You asked him.

“Go for it.” Rad replied. As you took off his boxers, Rad tried to reach for your underwear. You stopped.

“Not right now. ...Unless it would make you more turned on if I had them off.” You said.

“That's why I was trying to take them off.” Rad said.

“Let me finish with these and then you can take mine off.” You told him. Rad let go and you finished removing his boxers. As soon you had them off of Rad, Rad sat up and you got on to you knees so it was easier for Rad to take off your underwear. Several seconds, both of you were now completely naked. You gently laid Rad back down on the couch, propped him up with a couple of pillow in the back of him and went back to the position you were in before.You took Rad's cock in to you hand and began running your tongue up and down his shaft.

“OOOOOOOOOOH God!” Rad moaned. Suddenly, stopped, took a breath and then slowly put you mouth around Rad's rock hard cock. Rad dug his back in to the couch cushion and pillows. Feeling your mouth on his cock sent not only shivers down his spine but made his head spin from the ecstasy going through out his whole body.

“AAH! YES! That feels amazing!” Rad moaned. You can taste the saltyness of his precum and it began to make you blow Rad faster. He began to hold your head as keep on blowing him. His moans got even more intense and sometimes even deep.

“OOOH! Keep doing that! AH YEAH! MMMM!” Rad moaned, keep a light but firm grip on your hair/head.

“Oh God! His moans and dirty talk are driving me crazy!” You thought. A minute later, Rad told you to stop. He did not want to cum at this moment or too soon. Rad and you sat up, Rad panting, looking at each other. Rad suddenly grabbed you and kiss you roughly on the lips. When you let go, Rad held you in his arms and looked out you.

“Now..it is _my_ turn to play.” Rad said then kissed you again. You love this side of Mr. Rad Cunningham. The rough and dominant side of him made you feel excited and hard as a rock. When you stopped, you were panting from the kiss.

“Oh baby. My body is yours to whatever you want to it and I mean _any_ thing. Tease me, rough me up, spank my ass...whatever you want to do with me, just go for it. I want you to not hold back.” You said to him. Rad giggled to himself.

“Good to know.” Rad replied, then quickly smirked. Rad let go of you and moved back a bit.

“Lean back.” Rad commanded. You leaned back holding yourself up by your hands and arms. Rad put his had on your chest and moved it slowly down towards your throbbing cock. Rad kissed your cheek and then kissed your neck and felt up your inner thigh. Rad could hear you whimpering and grunting. He stopped, scooted over to be in front of you and lifted his head to your ear.

“You are really enjoying this, arent you?” Rad whispered to you.

“Yes..AH!” You suddenly moaned as he nibbled on the lobe of your ear and then worked his way down your chest with his tongue. Rad sucked one of your nipples a several seconds and then lightly bit it and your aerola.

“AH!” You moaned. After starting to trail his tonuge down your body again. Rad finally reached you cock, he held it and kissed the tip.

“Rad...” You moaned. He looked up.

“You okay?” He asked you.

“..Is it okay if I fully lay down on my back?” You asked him.

“Go for it.” Rad replied. You laid down on the couch and then Rad continued to play with your cock. You quickly took a pillow and prompted it up behind you and the back of your head so you can see what Rad what doing to you. Rad had your bulge cupped in his hands and he was rubbing it. You began to pant as Rad rubbed over a certain spot. Rad then stopped and looked up at you.

“I am going to take off your boxers now.” Rad said. You nodded and Rad careful took them off of you. When they were completely off of you, Rad dropped them on to the coffee table and spread your legs open. Your erection was sticking up and towards Rad.

“It wants you. Your hands, mouth, tongue...my cock wants it.” You told him. You were not nervous to being like this in front of Rad, in fact, you have been waiting for this moment for a while now. Rad leaned down and began to lick up and down the shaft of your cock.  
“NYAH!!” You moaned out loud. After a few more licks, Rad put your cock in his mouth and began to move his head up and down your cock. He accidently made a slurping noise and it made you shiver in estacy.

OOOOOH! Yes, Rad! AAH!” You moaned. Rad suddenly looked at you. You were digging you upper body in to the couch, feeling like you were about to burst.

“God, he is so sexy.” Rad thought as he was looking at you. Rad suddenly felt you hand reached around the back of his head and gently held on to it as he was sucking. He looked back at your cock and continued with now your hand holding his head and began to blow you faster. You gently slipped his hair out of his ponytail and looked down at him. Seeing his hair down like that was not only new to but it turned you on even more. Suddenly, Rad began to play with you balls and you let you a huge moan.

“AAH! Do not stop! That feels amazing!” You moaned as Rad put one of them in your mouth and played with the other one in his other hand a few times. Rad looked up at the tip and saw your precum dripping down your shaft from your tip. Suddenly, Rad stopped and you looked at him.

“What's wrong? Did I make a weird noise or something?” You asked him.

“Not at all. I...I...well...why I stopped might sound dumb to you.” Rad replied.

“Rad, just tell me.” You told him. Rad blushed.

“I...I want us to come together wiehn we have intercourse.. I know it sounds stupid but that is why I stopped.” Rad explained. You sat up and looked at him.

“Rad, that does not sound stupid at all. That's actually really sweet.” You told him.

“What, really?!” Rad asked, feeling a bit shocked. You held his his cheek and giggled a couple of times.

“Yes, honey. It really does and if that is what you want then I will do that. Because not only I want to please you but because I love you so much.” You said to him. Rad sat up as you let go of his cheek. Rad smiled.

“I love you so much, too.” Rad said. Then you told Rad to get on to his knees on the couch with his ass facing you. As you got closer, you suddenly slapped it.

“NYA!” Rad said out loud before you began to spread his cheeks apart and look at his asshole. Rad felt really nervous about you doing that but you assured him that you wanted to do this and look at it. Rad looked forward and gulped.

“God, I hope I do not end up making it gross for him.” Rad said. Suddenly, Rad's eye widened.as he felt begin to rim him.

“OH GOD!” Rad moaned as you began to eat him out. You were enjoying tasting Rad and wanted to devour him.A minute later, you looked up at Rad.

“Are you ready?” You asked him. Before you could add to your statement, Rad was already on his back, wanting you to take him.

“Well, I guess that just answered my question.” You said to him. Rad let out a chuckle.

“I am ready for that massive cock of yours, hon.” Rad asked. You grabbed a small bottle of Strawberry scented lube and a condom out of your bag. You both have talked about sex before this so Rad knew that there was a chance you would have those in your bag.

“Wait!” rad suddenly piped up. You looked over at him as you began to open the condom packet.

“What?” You asked. Rad took a breath.

“You do not have to use a condom. Unless, you want to use one.” Rad told him.

“Well, I was only going to use you if you did not say any thing or if you wanted me to.” You told him.

“Well, I am saying that I do not want you to.” Rad told you. You threw the unopened condom packet near the bag and then opened the bottle of lube.

“I am still gonna use this though.” You told him.

“Oh, please, use that. I do not want to my asshole to feel like it got pounded by the fucking sun.” Rad said. You let out a laugh and then put some lube on your cock and then applied some of it to Rad's asshole. You positioned yourself and your cock at his hole.

“You ready?” You asked him, looking at him.

“Take me!” Rad suddenly said. Then after taking a deep breath, you slowly shove your cock inside him Rad let out a moan as you began to thrust. After a few thrusts, Rad bgean to moan louded and wrap his arms around you as you fucked him.

“Keep going! Oh God! You feel amazing!” Rad said to you. You were could not get a word out but you were moaning like crazy as you felt rad's asshole devour your dick. Then Rad stopped you.

“I want to ride you.” Rad said. You nodded and took you cock out of him and laid on the ground . Rad took the bottle and appiled more lube on to your cock. He got on to his knees above you and lowered himself on to it. Rad was nervous but he wanted to do this at the same time. When your cock was fully inside him again, Rad began to move up and down. He was holding himself up by his hands and arms on the couch as he rode you.

“This feel so fucking amazing! MMM!” Rad said, as he went a little faster. You suddenly held on to his hips and Rad was know going really fast. Holding Rad's hips drove him crazy.

“OH MY GOD! Rad's ass and him riding me feels fanatastic.” You thought to yourself as you looked at him.

“AH! AH! YES! MMMM! ….OOOOOOH!” Rad said, now going really fast. After another minute, you were now doing doggy style.

“RAD!” You moaned out loud. Rad this time was the one who could not say any words but only moan and grunt. Rad could not take it any more. Rad was at his limit.

“Can we switch positions?” Rad asked. You stopped.

“Sure. Are you alright?” You asked.

“I...I can not cum in this position.” Rad told you.

“Oh. I understand.” You said. You took your cock out once more and Rad got into a position where he could come. He was on his back one more, you fucking him and looking at his face. Rad could not look at you because he would make him too nervous to come. Suddenly, you reached your limit as well.

“Rad, you ready? Lets cum together.” You asked. Rad nodded yes and you both held hands as you pounded him as fast you could. Suddenly, Rad let go of your hand and laid on the bed. Without warning, you came inside of him, causing Rad to cum as well. After you both finished cumming, he you removed your cock from inside him and began to take breathes as you looked at Rad, breathing heavily. There was a couple of lines of cum on Rad's chest. Not to mention that some of _your_ cum was coming out of his asshole and on to the couch.

“Oops.” You suddenly said.

“What?” Rad, said, still panting.

“I got cum on your couch. Sorry about that.” You told him.

“Eh. Do not wory about it. I'll clean it up later.” Rad said to you. You moved over to him and laid on the side of him woith one of your arms around him with your body pressed up against him. Rad turned to his side and put one of his arms around you, too and you both held each other close.

“Rad?” You asked.

“Yeah?” Rad replied.

“Do you...do you feel like we both made the right decision?” You asked.

“Having sex?” Rad asked back.

“Yes.” You replied.

“How do you feel about it?” Rad asked.

“I feel like we made the right decision and I do not regret it at all. What about you?” You replied. You suddenly felt Rad hugging you.

“I feel the same way. I really love you so much and you make me happy. I do not regret it either. And you were amazing, by the way.” Rad answered then looked at you.

“You were the amazing one, Rad. You always are.” You told him. Rad smiled at you and then you both kissed for a few seconds before stopping and then gettting up from the couch to go shower. You stayed and slept at Rad's place that night in the bed with him.

 

The next morning, you walked downstairs and in to his kitchen. Rad was making breakfast for you both but was having some trouble.

“Need help?” You asked. Rad sighed.

“Yeah. I suck at cooking breakfast. I tend to burn it.” Rad said. You walked over to him and helped him cook. As you both were eating, Rad looked at you.

“Hey.” Rad said, trying to get your attention. You look up at him with a pieceof hashbrown dangling from your fork.

“Yes?” You asked.

“I just wanted to let you know that last night was one of the most amazing nigths I ever had.” Rad said.

“What was the other one?” You asked.

“Our first date.” Rad said, smiling. You smiled back.

“That was my favorite as well. I love you, rad and I do not want any one else but you. Because you make me happy.” You told him. Rad smiled.

“Same here. I love you, too.” Rad said back to you. Both of you finished breakfast and cleaned up the kicthen and living room before you ahd to leave to go back and check up on things at your place.

“Hey, Rad?” You asked right before leaving.

“Hm?” Rad answered.

I just wanted to let you know that I love you for you. Not because of sex. But..if you ever want to do it again, I want to do it when you we both feel like we want to. Just like last night.” You told him.

“I know and that is fine with. I love you for you. Not just because of sex as well.”Rad said back to you. You leaned in and kissed him goodbye before leaving his house. Both of you felt like last night changed your relationship not for worst but for the better. Knowing that you find him sexy and attarctive physically, Rad felt more happy and confindent about himself and that is when Rad deicded to take the relationship to whole new level of both loving and now, a sexual one as well. And you agreed with him as well.

You and Rad of you are excited about what now lies ahead for the both of you and your relationship.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 


End file.
